In a conventional semiconductor chip, underfill layers that fill the space between the laminate substrate and the semiconductor chip, can create cracks in the chip. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and method of forming the same), in which underfill layers are not likely to create cracks in the semiconductor chip.